Cutie Honey & Misty Honey Meets Sweetie Honey
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Honey and Seira meet a new girl at their school. What happens when they have a new partner to fight with against the Panther Claw? Yuri ensued! SeijixHoneyxOcxSeira; mild HoneyxSeira
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Cutie Honey fic, so be gentle and nice, ok? I hope you enjoy it and if you do not like yuri (girlxgirl), then I suggest that you leave at once.**

**I do not own Cutie Honey, but I do own my Ocs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Keira seemed a bit nervous as she was heading to the private school that her aunt recommended for her. She slowly got to the gate as the young brunette sighed, her brown eyes shining with nervousness.

"Here I am, 17-years old and I have no idea where to go here…" she muttered.

"Could we help you?" a soft, gentle voice asked.

Then Keira turned to look at a young, beautiful girl about the same age as her. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and the most gorgeous smile the teen has ever seen. Beside her was a girl with pink hair and pink eyes. Her hair was tied to pigtails and looked somewhat tomboyish. The last one had silvery blue hair and her eye color was the same. She looked more beautiful than the blonde girl.

_Those two are… gorgeous…_ Keira thought in an astonished way.

The pink haired girl said, "You're that new transfer student, Keira, right? Welcome to Yuriga Academy!"

**(I do not remember the name of the school Honey goes to. Someone tell me, ok?)**

Keira nodded. "I-I am! You are…?"

"Natsuko! And these are my friends Honey and Seira. They are twin sisters, by the way."

Seira smiled. "Pleasure."

Honey smiled as well. "Nice to meet you, Keira."

Keira asked, "Can you girls be kind as to tell me where class 2-D is?"

With a nod, the blonde girl said, "Of course. Right this way. Seira, Natsuko, I will see you later."

"Sure," the two girls said before Honey started leading Keira to the classroom she was looking for.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short. I promise to make it longer, so keep an eye out for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Cutie Honey!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Keira sighed with relief as she walked on the grass of the courtyard of Saint Chapel Academy, glad that classes were done for lunch hour. She found a nice place to sit, which was underneath a tall tree, and sat down on her kness, unpacking her lunch and was ready to eat. She took out a PB & J sandwich and took a bite, looking around the nice scenery of the school. The teachers were nice to her and she liked Mr. Iwamoto, her English teacher. He was quite handsome, but she knew that she had no chance with him. She never had a chance with boys. The last boy she went out with left her after a month of dating her. Ever since then, she tried not to get any chances on boys until she was ready.

However, she has to admit that Honey and Seira were beautiful, but she was not into girls... or was she? Her mother was into girls besides boys when she was her age, so that can consider her to be bi, won't it? Keira soon shook her head to get the thought out of her mind and continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

Seira frowned at Honey. "That Keira girl seems to be strange for some reason..."

Honey blinked at her sister. "What makes you think of that? I think she is very nice."

"I don't know why, but I get an odd feeling from her... You don't think that she works with the Panther Claw, right?"

"I don't know. We may have to talk to Daddy about this."

The two sisters nodded about what they were going to do and then they walked out of the classroom to enjoy their lunch together, Natsuko catching up to the two.

* * *

"Sister Jill, I have tracked down another one like Cutie and Misty Honey..." one of the Panther Claw men spoke, bowing to his boss.

The masked woman smirked. "Excellent. She may be of use to us. We failed to use Misty Honey against Cutie Honey, but this one may be the one we can negoticate... Send one of your best men to get her and bring her to me!"

The man bowwed. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Natsuko walked into her Art class with Honey when they saw Keira. They waved to her and she saw them. She beamed, waving back. The two girls went over to join her and took out their sketch books as their art teacher, Mr. Kenya walked into the classroom. Natsuko blushed as the handsome teacher glanced at her and Honey giggled, seeing how red her face was. Keira did the same.

Honey soon saw a green ribbon wrapped around her wrist that had a star on it. "What is that? Something you made, Keira?"

"Oh this? Well... My grandmother gave me this the day my mother died of a car accident when I was 6. I don't know why, but sometimes I feel strange when I wear it. Either it is just me or that it is just that I feel strangely happy when I wear it."

That got the blonde to think back of what Seira said to her earlier at lunch.

_"I don't know why, but I get an odd feeling from her..."_

_She doesn't look evil. Maybe Seira just feels unwell today... _the blonde girl thought.

* * *

Honey was waiting for Seira to leave gym when school was done. She was looking at her watch and it said 4 o'clock and her sister was ususally out by then. Wondering what was up, she decided to walk in to see what was taking her so long. Seira was just walking out of the gym when she saw the blonde.

She asked, "Were you here long?"

Honey nodded. "Yeah. I think you may be right about her, Seira. Keira had a ribbon on her wrist with a star on it. I think that-"

A shriek sounded throughout the air and the two recognized it to be Natsuko's scream. They gasped and ran out to see a Panther Claw member chasing both Natsuko and Keira. The two widened their eyes at this.

"We have to help them!" Honey cried out.

Seira nodded. Then the two touched their collars. "HONEY FLASH!!!" they both cried out, turning into Cutie and Misty Honey. Keira widened her eyes as she saw the two super women.

_Those women... Are they the ones I have been searching for?_ she thought in her mind.

Cutey Honey said, "Let them go! If it was us you wanted, then come and get us, but leave the innocents out of it!"

The man sneered. "As if! I got what I wanted anyway."

* * *

**WHat did the man want? Find out in the next chapter when it comes up! Sorry that it had to be short :(**


End file.
